


Hush Wench

by NightReaderEnigma



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne Works Too Hard, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jaime is Frisky, Living Together, One Shot, POV Brienne of Tarth, Romance, Set During the Month in Winterfell (after which they lived happily ever after), Short & Sweet, Some Humor, happy couple, show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightReaderEnigma/pseuds/NightReaderEnigma
Summary: "Tell Lady Sansa it's not slave labour, you do not have to serve beyond a standard shift...""If I did, she'd be like to tell me her stronghold does not have to harbour golden haired fugitives either."  Brienne ran a cold hand through his blonde mop, affectionately tousling the strands into disarray.  "I take pride in my work.  If I must stay longer to ensure it is done properly - so be it."His nose nuzzled into the base of her neck inhaling deeply.  "Even if it means leaving me wanting...."* * *For once it's Brienne who is chatting - trying to tell Jaime about her day.Her lion has other ideas....
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 212





	Hush Wench

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short bit of fluffy fun. :)  
> I heard the date today only happens once every thousand years... so I had to post something in celebration. <3  
> (There may be some mistakes I overlooked, if so I apologize up front)

Their Winterfell chamber was humid, a stifling contrast to the blizzard outside. Brienne strode through the door, clicking the lock securely behind her before sinking onto the end of the bed. Her lion watched with eager attentiveness; verdant eyes alight to finally have company. Duties had detained her well into the black of night. She could almost envy him his liberties, the freedom to loll back upon their furs, dressed comfortably in his nightshirt and loose-fitting breeches. At least she could rely upon him to tend the fire, the one responsibility she had delegated to him when he took up residency in her bower. 

  
  
Tossing the book aside he crawled over to her upon hand and stump, kissing her fondly on the cheek in greeting. "What hour do you call this?"

  
"I could not possibly know." She began removing her boots as she talked, grunting with a strain borne from tiredness. "I well and truly lost track."

  
"Tell Lady Sansa it's not slave labour, you do not have to serve beyond a standard shift..."

  
"If I did, she'd be like to tell me her stronghold does not have to harbour golden haired fugitives either." Brienne ran a cold hand through his blonde mop, affectionately tousling the strands into disarray. "I take pride in my work. If I must stay longer to ensure it is done properly, so be it."

  
His nose nuzzled into the base of her neck inhaling deeply. "Even if it means leaving me wanting...."

  
She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she finished extracting her foot from the second boot. "Oh, I pity you so…. nothing to do but read. It is a tough existence." She glanced at the discarded book, lying face down upon the bed. "Anything interesting?"

  
"No. Concentrating upon the text is a strain, I have never had a talent for my letters and the contents offer little incentive. The tale is as dull as the rest of the North."

Sitting up behind her, he began to tug at the shoulder straps of her armour. "I have always been more a man of action than academics, I find myself at a loss of what to do with this pent-up energy..."

  
"Well I could certainly find you a task. My day was full of repairs, restorations and rebuilding."

Jaime tossed the piece of metal to the floor with a careless thud and she frowned. "The grainery is all but destroyed and in winter that poses a larger issue. We are in the process of moving an entire store load to another location."

  
She gripped the other end of the leather fastening, holding it in place as he helped rid her of the spaulders. "Though of course it couldn't be a simple exercise - we have to shift everything from the west side of the compound to the northeast. Where stands one of the few buildings that escaped dragonfire."  
  


Moving lower, Jaime scowled as he argued with a buckle. "Whoever invented a female breastplate certainly wasn't thinking of the bedroom..."

  
Brienne decided to ignore that.

"But then trying to orchestrate a move from one side of the stronghold to the other whilst reconstructions are taking place is a trial in itself. We lost two wheelbarrows worth of meal when people veered in front of us and another bag was ripped by a labourer carrying timber.” 

The exasperation was palpable through her tone as she recounted the incident. “He swung the plank over his shoulder and punctured it. Of all the things! Jaime you can't begin to appreciate the frustrations...."

  
"Perhaps I can…. can you stand and help me with this?"

She complied whilst she continued talking, enjoying unburdening herself both of the plate and her pent-up complaints. _This is what a relationship is for isn’t it?_

  
"Then don't get me started on the builders. I understand that work is scarce but they are the most underqualified men with zero skill sets to speak of and it is resulting in more chaos than it is mending. And these things are not even my speciality." 

Brienne suddenly realised how much she actually needed this conversation - to vent and be listened to, it was making her feel more relaxed already. The tension flooding from her shoulders as she flexed her neck. Stretching happily to be freed from her iron prison. 

"Of course, when I was growing up Evenfall required its share of upkeep. You cannot erect in the Stormlands and expect a castle to weather the extremes without maintenance. But mending after dragonfire is a different story to wind damage and leakage. Walls are charred, gaping holes and melted granite. I ask you ....”

Plonking back down upon their mattress, her chatter didn’t falter. “…How hot must their breath be to liquify solid rock? It didn't feel that blistering when we were in the field but I suppose I wasn't stopping to ponder it. You mentioned narrowly escaping Drogon at the Goldroad....did the fire seem unnaturally heated above a normal degree?"

  
"I'm not sure...." He mumbled, nipping delicately at the apex of her shoulder.

  
"It matters not - irrespectively the damage is done. I was merely curious. The dragons are certainly intriguing beasts. I was glad for them during the Long Night but I shudder to think what it would be to face one as an enemy." 

She grinned, both from her random thoughts and the tickling sensation of Jaime’s beard grazing against her neck, his lips brushing soft wet circles. 

"Though look who I'm talking to. The man who tried to singlehandedly - quite literally - slay a dragon. It was incredibly brave but ridiculously imbecilic. Honestly Jaime what were you thinking?"

  
"Yes, I agree entirely." He tugged on the flesh of her earlobe with his teeth, before beginning a trail of kisses down her jaw.   
A puzzled expression crossed her face as his answer didn't quite make sense. 

  
"With which part?"

  
"Hmmmm?" He blinked, pausing for a split second whilst she raised her eyebrows. "Ah all of it." He resumed his attentions without further delay.

  
Brienne furrowed her brow as suspicion crept in. "Did I tell you about the Orange Tower?" 

_He knows full well no such place exists in Winterfell….._

  
"Mmm hmmm." He suckled upon a patch of her collarbone, determinedly parting the fabric of her undershirt with his hand.

  
"It was invaded by Snarks."

  
"Sounds about right." He tracked his way back up her jugular, lavishing it along the journey.

  
"They were conspiring with the Grumpkins."

  
"I'm sure you will do a marvellous job."

  
  
"Jaime!" She pushed him away, lying both hands flat on his chest, incredulous and yet somehow pleased. "You weren't listening to a thing I said!"

_Yet he desires me so much I distract him...._

_  
_ A tingle of thrill coursed through her at that seemingly improbable thought.   
  
His grin was wolfish, he knew she wasn't really mad. "You talk too much."

  
"Me?!" Her jaw dropped open, flapping wordlessly at his audacity. "After the Riverlands when you wouldn't cease tormenting me with endless prattling. You would dare say this about me?!"

  
"Things were different then, we didn't have more enticing things to do." He bundled her into his arms, theirs faces an inch apart as he whispered. "Now hush wench...I need those lips for other duties."

His mouth covered hers, swallowing any further sentences before she could form them. 


End file.
